


Olaf discovers he's a necropheliac

by 666_frogg_999



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gay Pride, Necrophilia, Post-Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666_frogg_999/pseuds/666_frogg_999
Summary: Anna discovers one of Olaf's many secrets as he lays on his death bed.
Relationships: Anna & Olaf (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Olaf discovers he's a necropheliac

"What?" anna whispers

"Warm hugs." Olaf smiles

Anna feels hot tears begin to stream down her face.

"You know what else is forever?" Olaf says.

"What?"

My passion for your deceased mother"

O L A F A C C E N D S I N T O H E L L


End file.
